


Witch's Brew

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Future, Past, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes we just have to remember the little things.





	Witch's Brew

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know...I'm late again in posting a fic. I'm sorry, but today is a double day for you all since I have two stories ready to go! The first is this one! It is for day 15 of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge. The theme for the day was Past, Present, and Future all in one fic. Not even sure where this one came from, but it's really cute so that's why I like it!
> 
> Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her!
> 
> Title: Witch's Brew  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Romione  
> Summary: Sometimes we just have to remember the little things.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! Love every single review I ever get ;)
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

_Three Days Ago_

"I'm not sure I can do this," Hermione mumbled to herself as she paced the length of her living room, shaking her head and worrying her lip. It felt like there was still so much to do. The decorations needed hung, the flowers needed arranged, and the guest list hadn't been checked over since the week before. Hadn't there been an owl from his cousin saying that they weren't going to be able to make it after all?

Turning quickly, she looked over at the coffee table and looked at the binder. The binder that housed everything that she ever needed or wanted to know about the wedding inside. That binder had been her lifeline for the last six months of planning hell that she had found herself in. Why was she doing this to herself again? Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of their engagement photos. Oh yeah, because she loves him. That's why.

"Hermione, if I was able to do this, you most certainly can," Ginny insisted, entering the living room with a bowl of chips and two cans of soda. Realizing what had caught her best friend's eye, Ginny quickly threw the food down on the table and grabbed the binder, clutching it close to her chest. "No," she said sternly, pointing a finger at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing the finger aside and reaching for the book. "Hand it over, Ginny."

"No you don't. There is nothing you can change now," Ginny replied, turning the book away from Hermione's grasp.

"Yes, I can. I'm the bride and if I want to change something three days before the wedding, then I damn well will change it," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at her Matron of Honor.

"Take a deep breath," Ginny said. Hermione reluctantly did as she was told. Ginny smiled and placed the binder down on the couch behind her. "Good. Now, what's the whole point of this wedding thing again?"

"For Ron and I to stand up in front of our friends and families and tell each other how much we love each other," Hermione answered, lowering her gaze to the binder before dropping it to the floor. She realized how silly she had sounded earlier.

"Exactly," Ginny replied with a smile, placing a gently hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It doesn't matter if the seating chart isn't perfect or if the flowers aren't arranged  _exactly_ the same. All that matters is that you and Ron love each other. The wedding is just the fancy party to brag about that love to the whole world."

"I know you're right," Hermione said with a smile. "Are you sure we don't have anything stronger than soda in there?"

"I'll go check!" Ginny laughed, taking a few steps away before pausing momentarily and grabbing the binder off the couch. "And I'm taking this with me."

. . . . . . . .

_Today_

"Hermione, take a deep breath!" Ginny insisted, rubbing the bride-to-be's shoulders as she tried to calm down her best friend. "Everything will be perfect."

"It already looks so lovely in the church, Hermione. You have nothing to worry about," Luna chimed in before taking another sip of her Mimosa, giggling as the bubbles hit her tongue.

"If anyone should be freaking out right now, it should be Ron," Pansy quipped, dowing the last of her drink.

"Why is that?" Hermione snapped back, a bit harsher than she originally intended. Narrowing her gaze, she met Pansy's eyes as she waited for the witch's snappy comeback.

"Because he's going to be married to the same witch for the rest of his life. No more late nights out at the Witch's Brew for the Weasel," Pansy hummed, pouring herself another drink. She was barely able to hide the smirk on her face.

"What do you mean 'late nights at the Witch's Brew'?" Hermione asked, gritting her teeth and forming a fist with her hand.

"Nothing at all. I just thought if you'd worry about something other than this wedding being perfect you might calm down a little bit," Pansy replied with a shrug.

"Not helping, Parkinson!" Ginny yelled, throwing a pillow at the lone Slytherin in the room. She stepped between Hermione and Pansy in an attempt to calm her best friend down once more before the music started playing, however, it was too late. Through the walls, the girls could hear the chords of the organ strike.

Mrs. Weasley's head popped in the dressing room. "Alright, ladies; let's get this show on the road!"

"Honest, Hermione, I didn't mean anything by my comment. I was just trying to distract you…" Pansy replied, trailing off as she walked toward the door. "He loves you more than anything."

"Just go," Hermione grumbled, gathering her dress from around her feet. She took a few deep breaths before plastering a smile on her face as she walked to the door. Only to be stopped by Ginny.

"He'd never cheat on you, Hermione," Ginny said. "You know that, right?"

"I know," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "I guess I'm wound a little tight…"

"Maybe a little," Ginny laughed, taking her by the hand. "Ready to become my sister?"

"Absolutely," Hermione answered.

. . . . . . . .

_Three Months Later_

"'Mione, I'm headed out for a few drinks with the guys. I'll be back later," Ron called, gathering his coat and wallet.

"Where at?" Hermione replied. "We were going to take Pansy out for a few drinks to celebrate the engagement tonight, and I'm sure you don't want us tagging along."

"Uh, I think Harry said the Witch's Brew," Ron called from the bottom of the stairs. He smiled when Hermione appeared from their bedroom.

"The Witch's Brew?" Hermione repeated, walking down the stairs and tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Why does that sound familiar?'

"Dunno," Ron said with a shrug. "You look great, 'Mione."

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Thanks!" she said as she pulled away. The gears in her head still turning as she tried to figure out why that pub sounded so familiar, and then it hit her. "Oh!"

Ron quirked his brow at her. "Oh?" he questioned.

"It's nothing," Hermione replied shaking her head. "Just remembered something Pansy once told me. Have a good time tonight, just not  _too_ good of a time, okay?"

"Okay," Ron said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his for one last kiss.


End file.
